tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Soviet Union
This page is for the main-universe Soviet Union. For the Shattered Glass universe version, see Soviet Union (SG). :In Soviet Union, continuity notes you. The Soviet Union was a nation-state on the planet Earth. It was considered to be one of the world's two "superpowers," along with its rival, the United States of America. Its capital city was Moscow, home of the Kremlin. In the late 1980s the last Soviet leader, Mikhail Gorbachev, sought reforms in the Union, introducing the policies of glasnost and perestroika in an attempt to end the period of economic stagnation and democratize the government. However, this led to the rise of strong nationalist and separatist movements. By 1991, the country was in turmoil as the Baltic republics began to secede. A referendum resulted in the vast majority of participating citizens voting in favor of preserving the Union as a renewed federation. In August 1991, a coup d'état was attempted by hardliners against Gorbachev, with the intention of reversing his moderate policies. The coup failed and instead hastened the country's collapse, with Russian President Boris Yeltsin playing a high-profile role in facing down the coup. On 25 December 1991, Gorbachev resigned and the Soviet Union was dissolved into 15 post-Soviet states. The Russian Federation, successor of the Russian SFSR, assumed the Soviet Union's rights and obligations and is recognized as its continued legal personality. :See also: Russia History Generation 1 cartoon continuity The Soviet Union joined with all the other governments of Earth in agreeing to provide the Autobots the energy needed to return to their home planet and restore it. This, however, did not come to pass, for reasons unknown. When an experimental Soviet jet was captured by the world's greatest trophy hunter, Lord Chumley, blame was erroneously placed on the United States. This brought tensions between the two countries to their highest level since the Cuban Missile Crisis. Later, the truth was exposed by the Autobots, the jet returned, and Chumley handed over to the Soviets. Shattered Glass Eye in the Sky In the 1980s, there was a Third World War that involved the Soviet Union. In 2009, it still remains in existence and is an international rival to the despotic United States of America. MUX History In early 2010, a group of Decepticons from the mainstream TFUniverse crossed a rift into the Shattered Glass Soviet Union and attacked an installation there. The Soviets blamed the United States, increasing tensions between the two countries. Trivia * Note: In the real world, the Soviet Union collapsed in 1991, breaking up into its constituent republics. This event was foreseeable to economists when the Generation 1 animated series was being produced in the mid-1980s, but not to cartoon writers. Thus the non-canon third season of the cartoon, set in the then-future year of 2006, depicted the Soviet Union as still extant. Oh well. The Current President of the USSR in the Shattered Glass Universe is Yevgeny Primakov. References * Yevgeny Primakov @ Wikipedia What If? Universes COBRA WORLD The United States was greatly divided during the Vietnam War. During this time, a young man sees his chance. Ten years after the war's ending, the paramilitary organization known as 'Cobra' seizes control of the government, having covertly established strongholds in every part of the country. The Cobra Commander now controls much of the Americas, having forged a strong alliance with the USSR. The remaining US patriots seek a way to reclaim their home. Category: Countries of Earth Category:European countries Category:locations